


Of Mayo and Donuts: 30 Day OTP Challenge

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 different peeks into the Life of a Wizard and a Beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Holding Hands

Calloused fingers laced with calloused fingers. Fingers are swirled against knuckles. Sometimes, hands brought apart, only to dance fingers against the palm and a fist crunched up in the others. Kousuke could be suprising gentle when he wanted to be. Haruto loved it.

There was this thing Kousuke did with his thumb against his that made the gesture one of the most soothing things Haruto knew. Holding hands was a comfort thing they did. Was Haruto feeling down? Kousuke slipped his hand into his. Was Kousuke having a bad day? Haruto slipped his hand into his.

They always did it discreetly though. Neither were particularly ready for their weird relationship to be out in the open. Kousuke was struggling with his sexuality, and Haruto was…he was too. If anyone questioned it, they denied it quickly.

One day, a gate had gotten a little too intimate with Haruto, and Kousuke slipped his hand so fast into his that the girl was startled at his sudden appearance. Haruto sputtered at the outright display of affection.

“Fuck my sexuality. Haruto is mine. See!” Kousuke swung their hands out. “Mine. Not yours. Go away!”

Holding hands quickly became a sign that maybe they were a little more comfortable with eachother than they realized.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

Haruto loved cuddling. He wasn’t afraid to admit that to himself. It was something both of them loved doing. Kousuke was still strugglig with himself, but cuddling was gender neutral to him. It was something they could do for affection and comfort without Kousuke feeling bad.

He also liked it because honestly, he wasn’t much on sex. He just liked touching Kousuke. He liked the feeling of lips and hands and body heat. It was a constant reminder of Kousuke’s love and devotion.

So here they were after a paticurally rough battle…

Haruto was sprawled out on Kousuke. Their legs spread haphazardly on the bed. His face buried into the crook of Kousuke’s neck as heard his heartbeat on his cheek. Kousuke’s breath splashed against Haruto’s ear and maybe Kousuke was cheeky enough to trace his tongue over his ear lobe once in awhile. He never did anymore as he was pretty comfortable where he was.

“Mmmm….” Kousuke slipped his hand into Haruto’s hair and push a strand of hair behind his ear.

It was moments like this that Haruto finally felt…relaxed


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Watching a Movie

Haruto really shouldn’t have agreed. A classic Movie and a dinner date was probably not the best idea. Kousuke was the last person anyone wanted to go to the Theatre with.

First, Kousuke snuck in mayo in with them, and ruined the popcorn, which he honestly had planned on only having a piece or two. Then, Kousuke decided to lean back and prop his legs up on the seat in front of them. The person to the left of that seat wasn’t paticurally happy about Kousuke’s boots being so close to their head.

Worst of all, Kousuke was a mumbler. He would watch the movie so enthralled that it was cute, he had to admit. However, he would mummble things like, “don’t go in there!” “Are you Stupid?” at the quietest whipser Kousuke could manage. That was still pretty loud.

Haruto wasn’t one for movies. He didn’t really like being in the dark where anyone could pop in and attack. Besides, he had better things to do than this. Kousuke’s pleading eyes had convinced him otherwise, and now he was regretting it. A couple of people were giving them dirty looks, and even more so, one of them looked like he was going to get up and try to shut Kousuke up. Kousuke would win that fight hands down, but they’d be kicked out.

“Kousuke…” Haruto whispered, only to have Kousuke whisper back, “SHHHH WATCHING A MOVIE.” Haruto rolled his eyes at him.

He frowned. How the hell was he going to shut Kousuke up? In the corner of his eyes, he saw a young couple making out. Oh. That wasn’t very decent, but it would keep Kousuke preoccupied.

Haruto leaned over, and rested his head on Kousuke’s shoulder. Since he wasn’t used to PDA especially not in such a public place, Kousuke jumped, and looked down at Haruto. He could practially see the, I’m not gay mantra roll out of his head. He still didn’t understand why Kousuke couldn’t accept it. He’d have to ask him later.

He’d have to help him relax. He slipped his hand up, cupping his cheek. Kousuke had the biggest widest eyes at this point, and Haruto leaned up kissing him lightly. Kousuke tensed, but as Haruto rubbed his thumb against his cheek, Kousuke eased up.

Not another peep was heard from Kousuke for the rest of the movie.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - On a Date

Haruto loved him dearly, and he appreciated Kousuke’s enthusiasm. Sometimes, Kousuke’s enthusiasm was a little more than he needed. Sometimes, he really embarrassed him in public

Such was the case of their very first official date.

Kousuke was wearing a tie. His hair was actually done instead of the hair gel nightmare he normally had. At least, he hadn’t brought flowers. Kousuke’s date present was that of a bag of plain sugar donuts that at least he hadn’t covered in mayo.

“Ready, my…uhm..” Kousuke paused staring at Haruto like a dear in headlights. He hadn’t thought of a nickname apparently. Haruto was glad.

“You don’t need to do that…honestly.” Haruto waved him off digging into a doughnut. “Where are we going?” 

“There’s a place in the park. I thought we could have a picnic or something?” Kousuke wasn’t all too good with dating, and he had asked Shunpei for advice.

“…If everything is mayo based, I’m going to—” Haruto was joking of course. Kinda.

Kousuke waved him off. “No no!” A small grin covered his face. “More like everything is doughnut based. Doughnuts to please my boyfriend~” Kousuke took out a doughnut and booped Haruto on the nose with it.

A small smile slipped on Haruto’s face, and as Kousuke leaned in with a quick sugar and mayo flavoured kiss, he couldn’t help but to think how surreal this was.

Later, Haruto would admit that a day full of cuddling and donuts was probably the best date idea Kousuke had.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Kissing

"Oi!" Haruto pushed Kousuke back, wiping his face of the spit that covered his cheek.

"Kiss me. Don't eat my face." Haruto frowned.

Kousuke looked hurt for a moment "At least I'm trying! Kissing you is like kissing a wall. You don't move your mouth You just stand there with your lips puckered tight. Put some emotion into it."

"I can't kiss back if my face is being eaten..." Haruto rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. 

"Fine Fine. I'll calm it down a little. But you gotta try, I can't be doing all the work." Kousuke wrapped his arms around Haruto's neck bringing him closer.

"Tch, you mean like how I do everyday out in the battle field." Haruto teased lightly. He knew it was a sore spot, but Kousuke should take it seriously

"OI! Don't say that!" Kousuke frowned and nearly pushed back. "If I didn't like you, I swear I'd just leave you right now for that kinda comment."

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Haruto leaned forward and kissing Kousuke lightly. He hesitatntly opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Kousuke's lips. He could feel the grin against his own. Kousuke tilted his head, and quickly bit at Haruto's lips

Why the hell did Kousuke like biting him so much


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Wearin Each Other's Clothes

”You seriously have one pair of clothes?” Haruto cocked a bemused eyebrow at the soaking wet form in front of him.

“I normally wash my clothes in my underwear.” He crossed his arms, and pouted. A squish sound came from the drenched clothes.

“Maybe jumping in the river wasn’t a good idea then. Or do you ever use your bra—”

“STOP. DON’T SAY THAT. I do use my brain. Okay, I had to save you. You were unconcious.” He looked to the side. “You’re more important than clothes. Okay?”

A wad of dry clothes was thrown in Kousuke’s face. 

“Here. We’re the same size. It should fit.” Haruto looked to the side. “Those are my only other pair of clothes that are clean right now. Don’t get them wet too, okay? Or make them smell like mayo..” A small smirk came upon Haruto’s face.

“Oi my clothes do not smell like mayo..” Kousuke huffed and started to strip right ther in the middle of the room. He looked up halfway throgh taking his pants off, and noticed Haruto watching

“Heh.” He started to take his clothes off with more of a wiggle in his step.

“Is that really neccesary?” Haruto frowned, a fluster to his cheeks. Kousuke looked more adorabley stupid than hot in his opinion.

“oooh look at me. I’m a hipster with bright red pants. Look at my butt.” Kousuke wiggled his now bright red skin tight pantsed butt at Haruto.

With a Groan, Haruto left the room.

——-

Haruto could not believe this situation. All of his clothes were soaking wet being cleaned. His current pair was soaking wet covered in heaven only knows. Kousuke wore his only other pair.

The only clean clothes were Kousuke’s.

“Oi, come on, my clothes aren’t that bad just put them on!” Kousuke shoved the pile of clothes at him.

Haruto wrinkled his nose. “Can’t you just give me my clothes, and I’ll wear yours?”

“No.” Kousuke said taking the only article of Haruto’s clothes that wasn’t on him and was dry. The coat quickly slipped onto his frame. “Bought time you wear some good tasting clothes.”

“…Ughhh.” Haruto frowned and put the clothes on quickly. “…Look at me. I’m wearing fur and animals. I’m ADVENTURE. Look as I obnoxiously shoved mayo in everyone’s face and pelvic thrust into my henshin sequence.”

“…I knew you watched when I did that.” Kousuke waggled his eyes.

“Shut up Mayonnaise.”


	7. Day 7 - Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Cosplay

How the hell had he ended up in the middle of a group of children in a spandex rubbery suit? How the hell could anyone find these comfortable? Sure, he wore his Wizard suit. But that was magic. Magic spandex pants didn’t chafe. His coat was a lot cooler too. He missed how it swished. He just wasn’t meant to be Kuuga.

But how did he get in this suit? Well you’d have to ask the mayo idiot dressed as Amazon who was playing with a group of little kids.

“A MA ZON!” 

He seemed to be really enjoying himself…Maybe agreeing to this earlier was a good idea.

A couple hours earlier, Kousuke was tugging on Haruto’s sleeve.

“Oi. Oi. Haurto!” Kousuke waved around two bags of filled with god knows what. “I need a favor!”

“If it involves mayo, I’m out.” The last time he had agreed to a favor, it took him two weeks to get his coat to stop smelling like mayo.

“Stop! Don’t say that!” Kousuke dropped the bags and shook Haruto. “Everything I do is not mayo related. That was an accident too. I didn’t think it’d explode….” Kousuke pouted. “Come on Haruto. It’s for little kids sake. A friend of mine’s kid is having a birthday party and the clown canceled last minute.”

Haruto slowly took the bag. “I don’t do clowns. You should just walk in and talk. That’s all the clown they’d need.”

“OI!” Kousuke shoved him again. “Stop being a jerk. That level of sass was unnecessary!”

“….Is this spandex? Is this..” Haruto gave him a look.

“…Have you ever heard of Kamen Riders? They’re kinda like us in suits and they henshin. And some even use magic!” Kousuke held up his suit. “See! Mine is A MAAAA ZOOOOONNN.” He grinned wildly. “He’s my favorite. A total badass.”

Haruto inspected his. “And this one is?”

“Kamen Rider Kuuga. I thought he was similar to you. So I thought it’d be a good fit.” Kousuke nodded shoving the suit more into his hands.

“Fine fine. I’ll do it. Stop giving me that look.” Curse his puppy dog eyes. How the hell could he say no when you looked like a kicked dog?

….He needed to develop an immunity to that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck between two different stories for this, so I decided to do both :)


	8. Day 7 - Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second version of the Cosplay prompt. Implied continuity with Version 1.

“I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO THIS.” Kousuke screeched throwing the offending article at Haruto’s face.

“I did you a favor. You do me one now.” Haruto crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

“I would rather suck your dick a hundred times than do this. I have pride you know.” Kousuke sat down, his ears turning red as Rinko and Shunpei walked into the room and gave him a look of disbelief.

“….What exactly happened?” Shunpei inquired sitting down next to Haruto.

“I’m doing a favor for a little girl. She really likes sailor moon…so Kousuke and I are going to dress up and perform for her! After all, who better to help me than Magical Girl Beast” Haruto mimicked Kousuke’s voice from his Magical Girl escapades.

“OI! That was for my grandma! Low blow!” Kousuke sulked further into the seat. “I’m way too manly to be a believable Sailor Moon. I should be tuxedo mask!” He threw his hands up, springing up, and then pointing at Haruto

“I’ll be Sailor moon!” Shunpei sprung up. Any chance at a dress, he was all in.

“…….” Kousuke stood up and slowly took the clothes from Haruto. “I’m going to go shave my legs. You got a wig for this right? Tch, I better get one hell of a chance from you tonight for this.”

Haruto rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should get Shunpei for this. He might be better suited. I could pick him up bridal style and-“

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Kouske spun around and dropped the costume on the seat.

He posed quickly, in the most effeminate girly gestures Haruto would ever see come from him.

“IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL PUNISH YOU!”

Haruto clapped slowly. “I have to admit, you butt is going to look great in that skirt.”

“Oi. I thought you didn’t..I thought you were.” Kousuke flustered tugging on his shirt as if it as a skirt.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it.” Haruto leaned over and shoved him. “Go get dressed.”


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Shopping

If there was anything in the world that Haruto hated, it was shopping. He normally had Koyomi do any shopping for him whether it was food or clothes. Occasionally, he'd take her out shopping as a way of hanging out. Once Shunpei had draged him clothes shopping, and by the end of the trip he hated bright colours.

So when Kousuke brought up Food shopping, Haruto tried to run for the hills.

"Can't you just tell Koyomi to get what you normally get ontop of my groceries?" Haruto sighed and tried to flee the room.

"No! A man must get his own mayo" Kousuke frowned, pointing at him.

Rolling his eyes, Haruto sighed. "Fine. And you need to watch what you say, I swear you're making mayo sexual on puprpose. That earned a sputter of "STOP. DON'T SAY THAT." from Kousuke.

So here they were in the store, with normal groceries and 7 bottles of mayo.

"One for every day of the week...maybe I should get one more." Kousuke reached for another and Haruto slapped his hand. "No. You've bought enouh mayo. People are going to think we're weird."

"Says the guy who buys a dozen plain sugar donuts every day." Kousuke sassed back.

".....Do you not understand how much weirder mayo is than donuts?" Haruto scowled and pushed the cart faster. "Honestly..."

Kousuke jogged slightly to catch up and put his hand over Haruto's. His face was pink and he looked to the side.

"I'm sorry I'm embarassing you." Kousuke mumbled. His face was neither a frown nor a smile. It was one of those serious sincere moments that Kousuke showed from time to time.

"...You're not." Haruto squeezed his hand, and when a couple shot them a look, Haruto laced their fingers.

Kousuke had been trying to emphasis the mayo so that the fact that they were a couple shopping together didn't show as much. He was scared. Haruto could read that easily.

Kousuke tried to yank his finers back, but Haruto didn't let go. He leaned up and kissed his cheek, chastely. "Go get another bottle of mayo. And don't think I'm embarassed to be out with you, okay? You're my boyfriend. I...like you, weird may obssession and all."

From his ears to his nose, his whole face burned red and he nearly yelped at the kiss. All eyes in the area were on him and Kousuke ran off to get the mayo.

If it weren't for the fact that Kousuke was still really nervous with their relationship, that would have been absolutely adorable


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Hanging out with Friends

No one actually knew about their relationship. Not Shunpei. Not Koyomi. Not even anyone at the donut shop. Which was odd considering how sickeningly cute they could be with donuts and mayo. Perhaps they did know, and didn’t say anything

The first time they had hung out with friends and not have it be phantom related, it was the most awkward thing ever. 

They all sat in the main room of the shop. Rinko, Shunpei, and Koyomi on one couch; Haruto and Kousuke on the other. 

“Man , it’s been awhile that we’ve all been able to hang out without any stress!” Shunpei exclaimed. It had been so long that no one knew what to say or do.

Kousuke kept looking at everyone else and then at Haruto. His eyes darted without moving his whole head. He didn’t want to make a scene. Haruto and Kousuke were an inch apart. Both of their hands on their thighs. Kousuke’s hand inched towards Haruto’s and then moved back. He was scared.

Haruto wanted to comfort him, but if he outed him when Kousuke wasn’t ready he’d never forgive him. Right?

“…Are you sick Kousuke?” Rinko inquired, she leaned forward putting her hand on his head. “You’ve been unusually quiet. That’s not like you.”

“Just uh thinking…” Kousuke smiled leaning back. His hand brushed against Haruto’s in the motion.

“Wow you do that?” Shunpei teased,

“Oi! Don’t say things like that. I do think a lot!” Kousuke pointed at him, suddenly becoming full of life.

“About what, Mayo? Am I right, Haruto?” Shunpei tried to bring in Haruto in the good-natured teasing. After all, Haruto was a master of sass, and he enjoyed torment Kousuke from his knowledge.

Kousukes eyes darted to Haruto. His smile seemed fragile and his hand gripped the fabirc of his pants. What would Haruto do?

Honestly, Haruto hated seeing the brave enigmatic loud Kousuke in such a state.

Haruto took a breath and grabbed his hand, earning a startled look from everyone. The most startled coming from Kousuke.

“You’re head is kinda filled with Mayo, Kousuke. But you know I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. “My mayo loving idiot.”

“S-STOP DON’T DO THAT. I I !!!” Kousuke exploded on the spot. He jolted back, throwing his hands up and standing up. “i’m not! I’m!”

“You guys…are…dating?” Shunpei blinked. He may have liked Haruto, but he wanted him to be happy. He just couldn’t see this happening, however.

“Called it!” Rinko grinned leaning back. To which, Koyomi nodded.

“I was wondering when you’d tell us…”

And then, everything returned to normal. Haning out wasn’t any different than before. Now however, no one seemed surprise if Haruto and Kousuke touched a little more often or if a disagreement turned into kisses.


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be Day 11. I did day 11's for day 10 by accident. So I 'm just switching the days around.

"ROAR!" Kousuke yelled tackling Haruto to the bed. He laughed, burying his face into Haruto's neck. "The Awesome Alpha Lion, Kousuke is here to mate with his lovely lioness~" Waggling his eyebrows, Kousuke started to nibbled against Haruto's collarbone.

Stuck between pushing Kousuke off for being stupid and enjoying the moment, Haruto let a sour look take over his face. He rolled his eyes. "I should have said no to these. I should have figured you'd do this..." It wasn't as if he didn't find it sickeningly cute. It was just that. A little too cute for his tastes.

Then again, Kousuke was unusually comfortable with their position. Sure they were in private...but--

Kousuke's tongue found its way where his ear and head connects. "Roarrrr~ The Alpha lion wants to mate~. Say yes!" Kousuke grinned. He leaned forward and bit at Haruto's lips.

Kousuke normally only did cute things or sex things. He never mixed the two. Haruto didn't really care about sex, but he liked seeing Kousuke happy.

"The Lioness would like just cuddles right now. There's no immeidate need for an heir. We can wait." Haruto tugged on the lion's mane on the top part of the Kigurumi. 

A pout found its wway to Kousuke's face, but Haruto was playing along. That meant a lot to Kousuke.

"Fine! I understand constant mating with the alpha lion can be very tiring!" He plopped ontop of Haruto. 

"..Thanks for buying these by the way. I've wanted one since I was a little kid you know?"

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Wearing Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Day 10, but it was switched with day 11.  
> Be prepared it's sickeningly cute.

“Roarrrr!” Kousuke scooped up the little girl and swung her around. “The Lion has come to claim its lion cub!” The little girl, who was apparently somehow Kousuke relative, squealed in delight. Her own hands covered her little lion cub ears.

“Uncle Kousukeeeee!” The girl squeaked covering her face. “I’m not yours! Mommy and Daddy are having you watch me. You gotta get cubs of your own.”

Haruto sat in the corner wearing Lion ears as well. He was the lioness yet again.

“Maybe some day. But right now, Uncle Kousuke, King of the Jungle, and Uncle Haruto, Queen of the Jungle—” Haruto rose to sputter that he was not a queen, but Kousuke ignored him. “Are busy defending the jungle from the bad hyenas! So, you have to be our stand in heir. If anything happens to us, you’ll be queen. So you have to be ready!” Kousuke threw her up and caught her. His nose booped against hers.

“Uncle Kousuke will be king of the jungle forever! Promise!” The girl shrieked in fear. Perhaps saying something like that was a bad idea.

“Yeah. He will.” Haruto walked forward and hugged her from the side, so that were in one giant Lion hug sandwich.

“The queen” Haruto shot Kousuke a glare. “Will not let her king be defeated that easily.”

“Good!” Giggling, the girl covered her face before flailing. “Uncle Kousuke since you’re so smart can you answer a question?”

Haruto snorted and opened his mouth to comment.

“Don’t you dare.” Kousuke mumbled before booping the girls nose. “What is it princess?”

“Where do babies come from?”

Kousuke spun the girl around in Haruto’s direction.

“All yours, genius.”


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the shortest one I've written so far. Idk what to write for it honestly.

Lips smashing against lips and Teeth grinding against one another. Kousuke was passionate in everything he did. That of course included making out.

The first couple of times had been awkward for both of them. Kousuke had never kissed anyone. They’d bumped noses a lot. Kousuke had missed completely once. Not only that, but Kousuke was really uncomfortable with it. It showed.

But now? Kousuke would pull Haruto aside in day light, and smooch the living hell out of him. Sometimes it was to claim territory. Right now, it was simple because he wanted to.

Kousuke had him pinned against the tree. One hand above his head, and the other pushed against his face, tilting it at just the angle Kousuke wanted.

“Nnnn” Kousuke let out a pleased sound as Haruto’s hand found its way into his hair. He bit at his lips, nearly drawing blood. His other hand was wrapped around his waist pulling him close.

“Hey! Get a room!” Rinko yelled from the park bench. “What if little kids walked in on you guys like that?”

Kousuke groaned as he pulled apart. Perhaps, making out in a park wasn’t the best idea…


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Blow Job Innuendos. Warning you now.

“That is not ice cream.” Haruto looked at the offending object in Kousuke’s hands.

“…No it’s better! Want a lick?” Kousuke shoved the ice cream cone holding a bunch of mayo in his face.

“….I’ll stick with plain vanilla.” He licked his cone delicately, swirling his tongue around the scoop.

Biting his lip, Kousuke looked to the side.

“…..It’s fine that you like such plain things, but when it comes to…us..you’re anything but Vanilla.” Kousuke winked, biting a huge chunk of mayonnaise off of his. “I mean damn look at you work that cone.”

“…..Oh?” Haruto smirked, and licked the side of the cone up and down. “Whatever do you mean?” He brushed his lips against teh side before gently sucking on the top.

“…..Nope.” Kousuke grabbed his arm. “Bedroom now.”


	15. Day 14 - Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is them being turned into girls. Before the end of the day, I will have one where they are originally girls.

”WHERE THE HELL DID MY DICK GO?” Kousuke grabbed at his pants. “….Oh my god, I liked at dude and I turned into a girl. HARUTO WHAT THE HELL!”

Kousuke screeched a high-pitched scream, jumping up and down. 

“Oi Oi. Stop, you’re gonna poke your eyes out” Haruto grabbed his…or rather her shoulder. Kousuke turned bright red and wrapped her arms around her chest. “Oh my god, how do girls do this?”

Haruto rolled his eyes, and looked down at his still flat chest. “….Well, if you were a girl, we know that all of your mayo goes to your chest.”

Kousuke screeched again, yanking his vest in. “O-oi stop looking….you did this didn’t you. Wanted me to be a girl because you were tired of sucking my dick.”

“Woah there, Kousuke. If you haven’t noticed, I’m a girl too…” Haruto grabbed Kousuke’s hand, pressing it against the lack of his manhood between his legs.

“…Oh…you’re flatter than koyomi…” Kousuke grabbed at his chest, earning a slap for Haruto.

“…You can’t hide yours and go touch mine.” Haruto looked over at Koyomi, who huffed and stormed off.

“…Fine.” Kousuke grabbed his hands and put it on his breasts.

“….They’re huge. Shame you’re not a girl..” Haruto squeezed.

“O-OI! D-don’t do that!” Kousuke shoved his hands off.

Haruto smirked and squeezed a couple more times.

Rinko walked in, and coughed nervously

“…….I was going to tell you guys I had a lead on the Phantom who did this,..but you seem to be enjoying yourselves. Let me know if you want to know when you’re done fondling each other.”


	16. Day 14 - Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the version of the challenge where they are originally girls. :)

Kyoko stared at the sight in front of her. “Okay..so..I..like girls. I like girls. I like girls…” She reached out for Haruko’s chest.

“Listen if you’re not ready for this…it’s fine..” Haruko smiled sheepishly. “Or I could-“

“No no no! I got this. I’m gonna touch your boobs okay. Kissing is easy. We got that down pat. But..boobs!” She reached out and placed her hands on her boobs.

“…..I don’t see why this is a big deal. Don’t you have boobs too.” Haruko raised an eyebrow. “There isn’t anything there…I’m not even wearing a bra….I mean look at you miss D cup….I’m suprise you don’t whack yourself in the face…”

“S-STOP DON’T SAY THAT!” Kyoko closed her vest quickly. “Wannna touch….?”

“You’re adorable sometimes..” Haruko leaned forward and put her hands on her breasts. She gave them a light squeeze which caused a squeak from her.

“See…boobs. Not a big deal. Wanna try taking clothes off…?” It wasn’t that she really cared about seeing her naked, but she wanted Kyoko to feel safe. “I’ll start…”

Haruko slowly took her shirt off. Kyoko’s face turned bright pink. “….Wow you are flat….” Haruko huffed and nodded at her. “You turn..”

Swallowing, she took off her vest, her jake, and then her shirt.

“…Is that a tiger print bra?” Haruko chuckled tugging on the piece inbetween. It snapped back lightly causing a jiggle from her chest.

“H-hey…” Kyoko huffed and took the bra off. Her breasts jiggled with the motion. Haruko’s eyes followed.

“….How did you get yours so big?” Haruko murmured and touched her chest. Her fingers dragged against the nipples.

“A-ah….” Kyoko bit her lip and leaned forward brushing her fingers against Haruko’s. Haruko let out a quiet gasp. That felt suprisingly good.

“…You wanna take pants off?” Her fingers started prying a her belt.

“…N-not underwear though. I’m not ready for that.” Kyoko fumbled over her words, her pants quickly dropping to the floor.

“…Is that a mayo print underwear. How did you even…” Haruko laughed brushing her finger tips at her thigh, being careful not to break a boundary.

“…Says the girl in donut underwear.” Kyoko huffed, scooting close to Haruko. She rested her head on her shoulder.

“Oh shush.” Flopping down, she tugged Kyoko down with her. They cuddled close, Haruko’s head resting in Kyoko’s breasts.

“This is nice…” Kyoko mumbled, stroking Haruko’s hair.

“Mmmm…”


	17. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Wearing Another Style of Clothes

His eyes had to be deceiving him.

“That’s a suit.” Haruto pointed out the obvious change of clothes. “A suit. And your hair is combed back.” This was serious. Kousuke was dressed all proper. Something had to be going on.

“….I have an interview.” Kousuke huffed, rubbing at his cheek. “For an internship for school for next semester…” He instinctively put his hand through his hair, and you could how much he hated his hair like this.

“Oh, so you decided to dress up for it?” He walked over and looked the other down. Dress shirt, dress pants, jacket, dress shoes, even a waist coat….wait.

“…How come you don’t have a tie?” Haruto chuckled leaning forward and tugged on his collar.

“…A t-tie is a little too formal, ain’t it?” Kousuke slapped his hand away. He looked to the side, embarrassed. That obviously wasn’t the answer.

“….You don’t know how to tie a tie do you?” Haruto grinned and placed both hands on his collar, tugging on it playfully. “I mean what the point in wearing a waistcoat but no tie?”

Before Kousuke could fluster and slap his hands away angrily, Haruto leaned forward and caught his lips lightly.

“I’m not making fun of you. Just teasing.” Haruto always had to state that. Sometimes Kousuke took his sassy jokes a little more than they were intended. “I can show you how?”

“Thanks.” Kousuke put his hands over Haruto’s. His cheeks still flushed, glad no one was in the room to see him ”I’d apprecate that. I didn’t really have a guy around the house to teach me…”

Haruto nodded, knowing the story about how Kousuke was raised by his grandma.

“Yeah, I figured you probably never learned. Still, you don’t even own a clip on tie?” He started to tie the tie around Kousuke’s neck.

“….I didn’t know they made those.” Did they really? He frowned, looking to the side. Haruto’s face was too close for his liking.

“….You’re an idiot sometimes.” Haruto pulled the tie, finishing it up. Then he leaned up and kissed him again. “A kiss for good luck, for my boyfriend, Hm?” He grinned and pushed Kousuke towards the door.

Kousuke spun around and kissed Haruto passionately. “Good Luck kisses are supposed to be like that.” He stuck his tongue off and left.


	18. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16- Morning Rituals

It was a surreal feeling. Haruto curled up in a ball underneath him. His hands balled up in his shirt, and his face buried underneath Kousuke’s neck. Kousuke had spent how many nights sleeping alone in a tent, sprawled out over the sleeping bad. Now he was sprawled out over Haruto’s curled up form.

He was always the first one to wake up. Early bird gets the worm after all. The very first time, Kousuke woke up an hour earlier than Haruto. He didn’t want to move and wake Haruto up. He was afraid that if he did, everything would break around him. So it became a habit to wake up and curl a little more around Haruto. He always seemed to enjoy the warmth of another person, and since they started sleeping together, his nightmares had gone away. 

Haruto’s face curled up into the cutest smile. “Ne….Kousuke..” He mummlbed out. Ah, there started his second ritual of the day. Kousuke grinned and kissed his cheek gently. Moving down, he rested his head against his chest. His heart beat thumped against his ears. A soothing rhymic sound to start his day.

“Mmm, how was my boyfriends sleep? Haven any interesting dreams..” He whispered, leaning up to kiss his chin.

“Good…Good. Always good with you around….Had…a dream about us…” Haruto shifted. The dream seemed to be an embarrassing topic. That was one thing he loved about this. Haruto was honest and to the point half-asleep.

“Oh? And what was it about, Haru-chan~” He chuckled. Haruto would never ever hear that nickname as long as he was awake. It was reserved for sleepy times.

“….Don’t call me that….I’m not…nnn…We got married.” Haruto threw his arm over his eyes.

His dreams were normally donuts or phantoms or something whacky or ridiculous. Marriage. He dreamed of marraige…

“….Was it nice?” Kousuke whispered. He looked up with big wide eyes.

“Mmm..It was…one day…one day Kousuke. Let’s get married…” Haruto smiled stupidly.

“….I..I..yeah..I…I’m gonna go make pancakes.” Kousuke carefully rolled off the bed without waking Haruto.

Sometimes, he wanted to tell Haruto about these dreams and these honest blatant opinions of his.

But this time, Kousuke enjoyed their cuddles, kissies, and sex. It was a simple fun little relationship that he loved to do. Every night he couldn’t wait to wake up to Haruto. Every morning he’d cuddle, talk, and make breafast. He couldn’t see himself doing anything else every other morning for the rest of his life…

But marriage…

It didn’t matter. It was just a dream, and they had far more important things to worry about.


	19. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17- Spooning

Cuddling is something that Haruto can tell Kousuke loves. It’s one of those things that Kousuke can do without being shy or insecure in the beginning. Now, It’s something that Kousuke really makes one of the best moments of the day.

After a long day of fighting phantoms, Haruto finds Kousuke wrapped up behind him, spooning him. His face is buried in Haruto’s neck, and his legs are tightly packed behind him.

Kousuke is very affectionate nowadays in public, and ridiculously touchy-Feely in private.

“You were jealous…” Kousuke mumbles against his shoulder blade. Haruto can feel a a smirk tug on his lips against his skin. “Of Tsuchiya. It was written all over your face.”

Haruto grumbles, and Kousuke can’t help but admit he loved it. Of course, he wants the two of them to get along, but Haruto showed a sign that he thought Kousuke was his. It was the first time that had happened.

“He’s not a threat I hope you know. One of my best friends ever….but..I don’t….feel the same way about him like I do about you.” Kousuke avoids the L word. He’s almost said it a bunch of times, but Haruto knows that Kousuke still isn’t ready to fully admit that yet. Kousuke never half-asses anything. He’s afraid of saying it without really meaning it. Still Haruto can’t help but to want to hear those words from his lips.

“I know.” Haruto mumbles back and laces his hands with Kousuke’s. “You should have told him about us.” Immediately, Haruto regrets saying that. He knows why.

“…I don’t know how he’d react..I…I’m not ready for that yet. I will though. I promise.” Kousuke nearly pulls away, but instead, he buries his face even deeper into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. “I just wanna…sleep now.” He doesn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“…Mm…yeah…” Kousuke is stubborn. He’ll only do things when he wants to. Haruto knows better. Besides, It’s been a long day.


	20. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got in the mood when I wrote this, so this might be the longest chapter I've written yet.

”This is a really bad idea.” Clothing was thrown onto the floor as Haruto locked the door behind them.

“Oh come, on it’ll be fun!” Kousuke grinned and wiggled his hips out of paw-print boxers, the last of his clothes to come off. Haruto’s eyes dragged down the figure of the man in front of him. He wondered if Kousuke was always this defined, or if the last couple of months as a Kamen Rider had really made him the way he was. Regardless, there was no questioning that Kousuke was quite gorgeous. 

He may have been shy when it came to doing new things, but if there was one thing he wasn’t shy about, it was his body. “Like what you see?” Kousuke grinned, as he flexed and twisted. Haruto shoved him lightly. “Don’t show off.”

“Oh come on, I’m sexy as hell.” He grinned and tugged at Haruto’s pants. “I hope you realize showers mean taking your clothes off. If you go in with those on, you’ll not only look stupid, but it’ll ruin the point.” 

His body wasn’t something he wasn’t proud of, but he didn’t think he was quite the tanned Adonis the other man was. However, Haruto had been the first man Kousuke had like, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t slept together.

Though, Haruto still couldn’t believe it. Haruto didn’t care either way about sex or about penises or any of that. Sure he could appreciate them. But…Kousuke was different, and looking at him now, he could feel this warm feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He’d heard of a possible sexual attraction through romantic attraction, but the concept still seemed so foreign to him even with the first object of sexual desire in front of him.

“Oi, I’ve seen you naked before.” Kousuke’s voice broke his thoughts. “And you’re actually really handsome and junk, so don’t be nervous okay?” Kousuke flashed him a smile. “If it’s unnerving for me to watch, I’m gonna start the water and get in first. Okay?”

Sometimes, Kousuke honestly suprised him with how sweet he could be. It seemed so out of character, but still really looking at him, he could see it was in Kousuke’s nature.

“Sure…” And the second Kousuke turned around, Haruto began to quickly strip. All the while admiring the butt placed in front of him for a short period of time. Spandex or no Spandex, there was no denying it was a fine butt.

“I’m coming in.” Haruto spoke, loud eough that Kousuke could hear him over the water. He walked in quickly, barely fitting in the shower with him. Perhaps a bath would have been better, then again both of them were too small for two people either way.

Kousuke spun around quickly, and tugged on Haruto’s hand. The warm water splashed against him, causing him to sputter and flail. A laugh came from Kousuke who leaned forward and kiss him. All the while, he pulled him out of the water’s blast, forcing Haruto to pin him against the showers stall.

“I really like showers and baths. When I was a kid, I hated it. I was never really good at swimming, you know. I was afraid I’d drown, and besides the mud was a sign of adventure…but then my grandma made baths it’s own adventure. I’d get to play pirates or something.” It was moments like this were Haruto thought Kousuke would do something sexual but instead pour out little tid bits of his life to try o make something fun, that Haruto found absolutely adorable.

Kousuke’s arms snaked around Haruto’s waist, and Kousuke grinned even wider. “You know, you’re really pretty. It’s weird to call a dude that, but you just look really nice okay?”

“…I think if you keep this up, we’re going to turn to mush and go down the drain.” He’d wanted to respond with something sickenly cute, but Haruto wasn’t very good at that. Sass was what he was good with, and he was sure Kousuke knew he meant it in an affectionate way.

“Fine fine. I thought we’d just cuddle in the shower, but if you wanna go that way, sure.” Kousuke pushed Haruto forward, so they were both just barely in the water’s path. “…Should we actually shower first?”

“Nah. If we’re going to do anything, cum will just get where we just washed.” Then again, it would suck if they used all the hot water.

“….We can fuck later tonight. If you want, I mean. This shower is really small for that sort of thing, and knowing our strength, we’d break it.” Kousuke reached for the shampoo, not his but Haruto’s and poured some in his hands.

“Yeah. I don’t think, ‘I’m sorry my boyfriend’s powerful hip thrusts shattered your shower’ would go over so well…” Haruto spun around so that his back leaned into Kousuke’s chest.

“Pfffttt. I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean to break that like that.” His hand slowly started to lather Haruto’s hair, which wasn’t nearly as unruly or tangled as Kousuke’s was. Haruto mumbled about a no pun rule in the shower, and lulled his head back. As his eyes fluttered closed, he let out a please purring sound.

“I love it when you make that sound…” Kousuke grinned against his shoulder. He took a step back, allowing the water to carefully rinse the soap out of his hair, as he gently kissed his shoulder. It was things like this that made Haruto really enjoy doing things with him. Kousuke wasn’t just all sex, and while that was to be expected considering that Kousuke was just barely gay, it had been a big fear in his relationship that someone wouldn’t want him because he preferred doing things like this.

“Mmm…you know what though…” Haruto stepped forward and grabbed Kousuke’s shampoo. “i think you like getting your hair messed with more.” He turned giving Kousuke a bemused smirk.

“Stop, don’t say that!” Kousuke nearly flailed before he remembered the short space they were in. Turning, he quickly tilted his head back, eager to have Haruto’s hands in his hair. Kousuke’s shampoo smelled of rain, which was pretty different from the generic soap smell that Haruto used.

How the hell did this man have so much hair? Even wet, it semed that for every patch of hair he lathered, two more patches showed up. Kousuke himself squirmed letting out the strangely most adorable set of mewls he’d ever heard come out of his mouth. His scalp was one of his most sensitive zones, and a simplest hair tug could be a big turn on for him. 

“You’re like a giant kitten, I swear.” Kousuke wasn’t really able to reply, but when Haruto removed his hands from the giant soapy mess that was his hair, he was able to make a whining sound. Haruto stepped back, tugging Kousuke’s hair into the water. Even soaking wet, there was more hair than any human should possibly have.

Just as they were about to lather up and wash their bodies, Wajima knocked on the door. “You guys better not being doing anything innaprpriate in their. If my drain gets clogged, one of you is cleaning it.”

Kousuke groaned, as that was an instant mood killer. “Let’s just quickly finish and get out.” That earned a nod from Haruto. They both grabbed their own body wash and a poofa.

“….Let’s do this this way.” Kousuke swapped the body washes and the poofas. “We’ll wash each other quickly at the same time. So it wasn’t completely ruined.” Haruto wasn’t sure if that was a brilliant idea, or an awful one. Either way, they both clumsily slathered each other’s soap all over. They nearly tripped and collided and slipped a dozen times.

Kousuke grabbed Haruto by the waist, and pulled him close as they stood under the water. As the spun around, washing the soap from their bodies, Kousuke leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Haruto’s.

Showers were definitely going on the daily routine list….


	21. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I really wasn't feeling like writing today. Sorry ;;

Haruto tugged on Kousuke’s tie, trying once again to teach Kousuke how to tie a tie.

“Okay now you try…” Haruto untied it quickly, and took his hands slipped the tie into them. Kousuke didn’t see why he needed to learn how to do this. 

“Why can’t you just tie it for me every time?” Kousuke huffed, as he tied the tie wrong yet again. “Or get one of those clip on ones you said?” 

Haruto made a tch sound and took the tie from his hands. “You can’t be depend on me on tying your tie every time. You’re a big boy.”

Kousuke smacked Haruto’s hands at the comment. “Oi, don’t start that with me. Tie’s are just confusing…” Besides, the intimacy of tying a tie was something he was embarrassed he to admit that he liked. Haruto was so close. His hands carefully tying the tie for him.

Looking up, Haruto caught his gaze. “Oh. You just like me doing it for you huh? You’re adorable sometimes, Mayonnaise.” With a grin, he leaned up bridging the small gap in height between them, and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Oh shut up.” Kousuke mumbled against him.


	22. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Dancing

Haruto had no idea how to dance. He could waltz barely, but the type of dancing you did in a club? Nope. Not at all. Without the help of magic, Haruto had two left feet. So when Kousuke tried to bring Haruto along to a club that he'd apparently checked to make sure no one would say anything about a gay couple dancing, Haruto wanted no part of it.

"No." Haruto turned around. "I hate clubs."

"Come onnnnn" Kousuke tugged on his sleeve and pouted. He'd searched all over to find a club they could dance in. "I haven't gone in a really long time..." Truthfully, he didn't go because he didn't want to explain to ever girl that came his way that he was taken.

"No." Haruto said without budging. "And the puppy eyes don't work." Haruto shoved Kousuke, trying to ignore the pleading look being sent his way.

Four hours later, Haruto found himself in even flashier clothes than he normally wore. The puppy dog look ALWAYS worked. Curse Kousuke for figuring that out. Getting him there was one thing, but hell if Haruto was gonna let him tug him out onto the dance floor.

Kousuke tried tugging him away from the wall. Haruto stayed firmly planted in the corner as his eye straced Kousuke's form. He couldn't deny we has liking the view. Kousuke was adorned in animal print skinny jeans and an animal print V-neck. 

"Why won't you dance with me!" Kousuke threw his hands up with an angry look.

"I don--" Haruto was caught off by a rather good looking girl who dragged her hands down Kousuke's arm.

"I'll dance with you, cutie." She spoke, though she seemed to be really embarassed about asking or possibly drunk.

"Thanks b--" Haruto grabbed Kousuke's arm and dragged him off to the dance floor. "He's taken." No one touched his boyfriend. He was his.

Kousuke gave a thumbs up to the girl, who grinned and waved back. Haruto, too blinded by jealously, didn't even notice.

"I have no idea how to dance, I hope you know that." Haruto stood out in the crowd of people with his arms crossed.

"I'll teach you." Kousuke grinned, and spun Haruto around. He stepped closer, briding the gap of space between them. Awkwardly at first, Kousuke started grinding against him before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "We can dance however you want."

Part of him wanted to slap him, but at the same time, this took an alarming amount of courage for Kousuke. Kouske who was terrified of liking a dude, was openly grinding one.

"This isn't dancing. This is dry humping." Haruto muttered, rolling his eyes.

"O shut up." Kousuke spun him around and started dancing with him a little cleaner. "Just move you body to the music. It's like fighting. Just follow your instincts. It'll come to you I swear..."

Next thing he knew, it was 5 am, and Kousuke and him were leaving the club drenched in sweat.

Dancing was fun.


	23. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Baking (Or at least attempting to)

”Where is the mayo?” Kousuke screamed, his hands wrapped tightly around Haruto’s shirt. His eyes wide with far too much panic and distraught for a man talking about condiments. “YOU TOOK ALL MY MAYO. How could you? I thought you loved me! How could you betray me like this?”

The amount of deadpan across Haruto’s expression was enough to fill the faces of a hundred people. “…It’s just mayo.” He didn’t understand what the big deal was…It was mayo. So what if he had hid Kousuke’s 30 bottles?? The fact that he owned 30 bottles was a problem in on itself.

“HOW AM I GOING TO EAT? Haruto, I’m going to starve!” Kousuke let go of his shirt, and fell to his knees clutching at his heart. “I’m going ti turn to skin and bones of die of malnutrition.”

“…Are you even hearing yourself right now? The fact that you’re not eating mayo is a good thing.” That of course earned him a dirty look. Kousuke mumbled something about how he didn’t love him.

“Listen, I wanted to bake Chocolate chip cookies with you.” Haruto put a finger against his lips. “Normal. Edible. Chocolate chip. Cookies. No mayo.” Kousuke hissed at him. “Heathen.”

“…You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met in my entire life.” Haruto sighed and offered his hand. “If I didn’t love you, I’d eat the cookie dough myself.”

“You wouldn’t care.” Kousuke took his hand and stood up. He crossed his arms. “I want my mayo.”

Haruto gave him a look and started to unbutton his pants. “Fine.”

“W-W-W-WOAH NOT THAT MAYO. WE’RE IN SOMEONE ELSE’S KITCHEN.” Kousuke blushed and rubbed his cheeks. Haruto let out a quiet laugh. “When the cookies are done, I’ll give you all the mayo back, okay?”

His cheeks puffed out as he let out a loud, HMPH. “You better.”

With an eye roll, Haruto leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I promise, mayonnaise.”

“…Can we make your awful cookies now?” Kousuke crossed his arms tighter, refusing to fully forgive him.

“…Wanna just eat the cookie doug—Yes, I’ll give you the mayonnaise.” Haruto grabbed his hand, taking the cheers from the other as a yes.

“Where did you hide my mayonnaise anyway?” Kousuke had looked all over the house for these. He’d spent two hours trying to find them. How couldn’t he.

CONNECT PLEASE.

Haruto shoved his hand through the portal and started pulling out mayo bottle after mayo bottle.

“Rinko was keeping them for me.”

“….I hate that ring.” Kousuke grabbed his mayo bottle and rubbed it against his face.

“LET’S GO EAT COOKIE DOUGH!” Kousuke lifted up the mayo bottle dragging Haruto back to the container of cookie dough.

An hour later the both of them were laying on the couch covered in cookie dough, mayo, and regret.


	24. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Side by side, in battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing fights. This leads into tomorrow however. Tomorrow should be better.

Back against Back, in position. Spandex against spandex.

“Oi! Haruto!” is all Kousuke has to say.

“Yeah!” Haruto responds and they sync their attacks without even looking.

They’ve gotten impossibly strong together.

“Oi. Stop!” Kousuke yells out and smacks Dragotimer away from him.

“What? We need this.” Haruto grits out, but he’s low on Mana. Impossibly low.

“No. You’re at your limit..no dragon forms unless necessary ..” Kousuke grits his teeth. Dragon forms always leave him shaken. He won’t let him hurt himself Haruto is his and he won’t let him continue to do this to himself.

“I have to protect everyone. I have to protect you!” Haruto frowns and he hates that he knows. Kousuke is also at his limit. He’s woozy and wobblin all over the place. If he doesn’t have a phantom soon…he could.

“Don’t sacrifice yourself for me. If I don’t have you, then…just. DAMMIT. THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR LIFE AFFECTS OTHERS FOR ONCE!” Kousuke screams out. The phantom looks over in confusion. Are they fighting him or eachother?

Haruto huffs and ignores him. “We need drago time. I know what I’m doing…”

He really doesn’t want to. He REALLY doesn’t. But he can barely see straight, and Haruto is right. If he doesn’t get mana soon….

Between Beast Hyper and Dragotime, they kick ass. 

Kousuke can’t help but have a bad taste in his mouth about the whole situation.


	25. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took arguing as a SERIOUS ARGUMENT. It's a continuation kinda of the last chapter.   
> TW: thoughts of suicide

The door slammed loudly behind him. His coat swished back and forth as Haruto stormed up to Kousuke, who was nonchalantly reading a book on ancient Egyptian history. How dare he. HOW DARE HE. HOW FUCKIN DARE HE. His face was scrunched up. His face was in a deep set frown. Kousuke look up casually to Haruto.

“Someone eat the last plain sugar doughtnut at the doughnut stand?” Kousuke joked. He turned back to his book, a big stupid smile still on his face.

“Where did you put it?” Haruto grabbed the book and placed it aside on the table. Kousuke was an open book to him, and he knew he couldn’t hide it from him.

“Ehhh? What are you talking about?” An all too innocent smile was Kousuke’s only expression. Oh he knew exactly what Haruto was talking about, but he wasn’t going to tell him. Like hell he was. 

“The Dragotimer. I know you took it. Koyomi told me…” It had actually taken awhile to get Koyomi to tell him. She tried to convince him that it was doing more harm then good. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. But that wasn’t their decision.

“…The….is that that thingy where there’s four of your and you’re your own color coded team? What use would I have for that.?” God damn it. He should have known that Koyomi wouldn’t be able to withhold information from Haruto even if it was for his own good. “I mean, how would I even find it?” It was obvious from Haruto’s face that he knew. Koyomi had told him EVERYTHING. But again, when Kousuke did something he went all in. No half assing. No hesitation. If there was a pinch, there was a chance. Danger was opportunity. He had to live by those words.

“You know DAMN WELL what I’m talking about. I already know you took it. So don’t play dumb with me.” This was rare. Rarer than rare. Haruto never got angry like this. Joking angry. Sarcastic angry. But this? No. Haruto was downright pissed, and for the subtle wizard, this was a dramatic development. But it wasn’t just a random rage, it had come from a build up of events.

They had been dancing around this for days. It was only a matter of time before it was brought up.

“…….No.” Kousuke reached over and leaned for his book. “You’re not getting it back.” He looked up at him with a serious look. His face was calm and devoid of emotion, but behind his eyes was a unyielding passion.

“How can I defeat phantoms without it?” The dragotimer was an incredibly useful weapon. Being able to fight with four of him? It was worth the mana drain.

“You have Infinity and the dragon rings. I don’t like those either, but I’m not unreasonable.” Kousuke’s reply was calm and curt. “The dragotimer isn’t worth the mana drain. It isn’t worth the stress. It’s definitely not worth the nightmares and damage it does to you.”

“You hypocritical asshole.” Haruto grabbed him by the shirt. “If there’s a pinch, there’s a chance. Danger is opportunity. Don’t take the chimera out of me Haruto. Even if it will definitely kill me one day, I don’t want to lose my special power.” Haruto’s voice was a mix of quiet growling and mocking. “What’s the difference between you using your belt and me using mine? We’re both in danger!”

Kousuke stood up quickly. Any amount of calm was immediately chucked out the window. “STOP. DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT.” He smacked his hands off his shirt, and grabbed Haruto’s. shirt. “There is a HUGE difference between mine and yours. The more I use mine…the more phantoms I eat. The longer I LIVE. But you, the more you use…the more your phantom takes hold. The worse your nightmares get. The sicker you get. The less you eat. The less you sleep.” Kousuke’s knuckles turned white, and with each word his voice grew higher and higher. Tears started to form at his eyes as his whole face turned bright red.

“So what? I have to give it my all. I have to give everyone hope. I have to save everyone. Even if it means..” Haruto stopped. They’d talked about this once or twice before. The fight always stopped and they pretended it never happened. “Never m—”

“Even if you die?” Kousuke growled. “How can you be so selfish?” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. “How can you throw your life away like that? Knowingly? Knowing that with every step you’re not walking closer to an opportunity You’re walking closer to DEATH. You want to die so bad to protect others. But Haruto how the fuck can you preach about Hope if you don’t have any yourself!”

“I’m not worth it, Kousuke. I’m living on borrowed time. I should have died in the car crash. But I didn’t. I didn’t so I can save people from going into despair. Kousuke, if you fail, you die. At any moment the Chimera could eat you. He could kill you. So how can you continue to fight at the risk of death and yell at me for doing it. Your life is worth a lot more than mine.”

A loud smack echoed in the silence it left. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT BULLSHIT. That’s the difference between you and me. I’m fighting not to die. I’m not fighting because I don’t care if I die. I’m fighting because I’m taking the chance, but if death comes for, It’s going to have to take me screaming and kicking. But you….you don’t care. You don’t fight death. You’re fighting towards it…” Kousuke moved his hand back to his chest. His form was shaking as tears fell down his face.

“I love you.” Kousuke whispered out. It was the first time he’d ever actually said it. The first time those words had ever come from his lips. I like you. I want you I need you. But never, I love you.

Haruto stared at him with big wide eyes. All of the anger on his face was washed away, but he stared unable to respond.

“I love you….so much. And I hate how much you hate yourself. Because I want to love how selfless and dedicated you are to people..but I can’t. Because you’re just using them to validate your existence. You’re doing it because you don’t think you deserve to live. And I hate that. I hate that so much. Because you’re wonderful. You’re brave and kind and funny and sarcastic as hell. And you’re my Haruto. And I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Because…” He put his hands through his hair and yanked hard, nearly ripping out strands. “Because I love you so fucking much…So even if you don’t love yourself…let me love you for you. Let me be your help”

“Kousuke…” Haruto had no idea what to say…. “Kousuke I…..I’m sorry. but no matter what you do…I’m going to think that….” It was the only thing he could muster out. He hated himself…and he hadn’t really thought he deserved a relationship. He tried it though for Kousuke. He really did love being with him, but when it got serious, they both pulled away. Because of this. Because Kousuke was bright and passionate and dedicated. He loved himself an Haruto so much. And he could see a smather of self-loathing when Kousuke was at his lowest. But he always bounced back, loving himself even more than before. Sure it came off as egotistical..and egocentric…but he knew it wasn’t. It was pure self-love and self-esteem that bled into his passion for others. His passion for life. He was a bright sun that burned hotter than anything he’d ever seen.

And he was a dying star…a star that had long since dimmed…A star that barely held on just to give its light to others without a care of whether or not it would go supernova.

His thoughts were broken by something being thrusted into his arms.

“I was going to say you have to pick between the dragotimer and me but…” He licked his lips and looked to the side. “Knowing you, you’d probably say you didn’t deserve me and take the dragotimer….”

“W-what…” Haruto looked down at the item in his hands. What was Kousuke saying? The look on his face. The dejected, hopeless look on his face. It hurt him to see it. He couldn’t bare to see it. “…You’re just going to give it to me then….after all that fighting….you’re just going to give up?”

“Yes…and no.” Kousuke swallowed nervously. “I’m not doing this.” He walked towards the door, and after he opened it, he stood in the doorway. “I think you need to understand that my love and my passion and everything I give to you is not something you can just take lightly…” The truth was Kousuke didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He’d been trying and trying and trying. But nothing worked, and contrary to belief, Kousuke wasn’t suicidal. He knew a lost cause…and he would try and try and try until he couldn’t try anymore..but…there was a difference. If the opportunity wasn’t worth the danger….Dammit.

“So I’m breaking up with you.” Kousuke replied quickly and turned to Haruto couldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

“…But you never quit. You never. You said you didn’t half-ass things!” Haruto never thought this would happen. Kousuke never quit. NEVER QUIT. 

“….I can’t do this.” He wanted to. He wanted to so bad. But he couldn’t. It was killing him to see Haruto like this..he wanted no part of it. “You’re free to use that thing as much as you want. You’re free to hate youself…but I’m not going to help you do that to yourself.”

And Kousuke left right after that. Haruto dropped the dragotimer on the floor not knowing what to do.

“….I should have died in that car crash….” Haruto fell to the floor.


	26. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet. This took me a really long time to write okay.

What had he done? Kousuke lay in his tent at the outskirts of Tokyo. His hand over his eyes as he tried to peace together everything that happened. What the hell had he done? He told Haruto he loved him. Then he broke up with him. How could he do that? Was he stupid…

‘But you never quit!’ Haruto’s voice rung in his head,He moved his hands to his ears and tried to block the noise out. No. He had to. He had to quit. What was he supposed to do, watch as Haruto slowly killed himself without any regard to to how it affected him? But at the same time, Haruto needed him. He needed his love and care. Haruto didn’t love himself, so Kousuke had to do it for him. Without him, Haruto was as bad if not worse than when Kousuke first met him.

“But I’m too weak.” Kousuke mumbled out. His hands moved into his hair as they tugged on the strands. His eyes shut tight as he let out a sound of anger. He was too weak. Weak. Weak like the father that had left his mother because he couldn’t handle the responsibility of a child. God damn it! Hadn’t that been his whole reason for being this awesome? Because his mother deserved better. His grandmother deserved better. EVERYONE DESERVED BETTER because he was so fucking awesome.

But no. He was too weak to put up with Haruto’s self-esteem issues. He who never gave up, had given up. How could he dare look himself in the mirror now? 

His stomach let out a fierce growl. He hadn’t eaten since before the break up and that was at least a day ago. He’d lost track of the time. He hadn’t had a phantom in a couple of days either.

Fuck. Phantoms. He’d forgotten about that. How was he going to fight alongside Haruto now? He should have sucked it up. He could have protected Haruto..even if it meant going into his underworld and beating up the dragon with his barehands. He should have done it. But what was done was done. He couldn’t just go up to Haruto and say whoops I change my mind. Besides, it wouldn’t fix the problem. As much as he wanted him to, Haruto couldn’t use Kousuke’s love to fill the void of his own self-worth. Haruto had to stand on his own god damn two feet. If and when Haruto learned that, Kousuke would ask him back out…But what if Haruto never forgave him. He tugged on his hair and screamed.

He’d been alone for so long, but he’d forgotten how to be single. How to not have Haruto’s form curled around his own. How to not kiss him and cuddle him and fuck him and love him. He’d said he loved him. He did. He did. He’d overcome the years of being bullied for liking that guy. He’d done that for Haruto. AND HARUTO HAD HELPED HIM OVERCOME IT. And yet, when Haruto had needed him…he’d give up. 

If there’s anything Haruto was good at, it was ignoring the problem as it wasn’t a problem until someone mentioned it and then he exploded on them. He was the king of that.

The second Kousuke left, Haruto had gotten up as if nothing had happened. He couldn’t think about the hole Kousuke had left. He couldn’t think about how maybe Kousuke was right. His self-hatred and martyring personality that was thinly masked by sarcasm and a hero complex was bad enough that it had chased away the man that never gave up. Nope. Haruto didn’t even let himself think about that. He had to live to protect others. It didn’t matter how much it hurt him. Or how much he lost. He wasn’t important.

The real Souma Haruto had died in that car crash with his parents. The shell he left behind was merely a container for their hope. It didn’t matter if he was happy or had a broken heart. Because he didn’t deserve it. It was just as he’d told Kousuke in the beginning. He didn’t deserve anyone because he couldn’t give them what they needed.

So Haruto had spent the entire day with Rinko, Koyomi, and Shunpei as if nothing had happened. He’d cracked a couple of sarcastic quips, and ate a lot of doughnuts. Not once was Kousuke mentioned. No one had any idea about the break up, and he was glad. If anyone had asked, Haruto would have no idea how the hell to answer them.

“So where’s Kousuke?” Shunpei had been the one to ask. SHUNPEI OF ALL PEOPLE. Haruto thought that since the guy had a huge crush on him that he would be happy Kousuke wasn’t around. But no. He had to ask.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t matter.” Haruto had responded without flinching. Kousuke who? Kamen Rider Beast? His par-….His fellow wizard. NOTHING MORE. Just guy he fought with. He didn’t care about him. He didn’t matter. Haruto had to focus on fighting gates.

“H-haruto are you okay?” Shunpei stumbled over the words. Haruto’s mask had slipped and the broken look like the time Kousuke talked about his dreams after getting Hyper had resurfaced. Tears welled up in eyes. SHIT.

“I’m fine.” He couldn’t talk about it. He wasn’t allowed to get upset over this. He wasn’t allowed to care. He just a vessel for hope and justice and protection. It didn’t matter how much he hurt. Or how much he wanted something. He existed only to protect others. Besides, Kousuke could do so much better.

The worried glances across the room made he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have been near anyone of them right now. “I’m going for a walk.” He needed some time alone. He couldn’t bare to see the concerned expressions aimed at him of all people.

He left the room wondering just how Kousuke was doing. Kousuke may have been the one to break up with him, but he knew he hadn’t been happy about it. It had to have been for the best though…Kousuke deserved better.

It had taken severe hunger pains to make Kousuke get out of the tent and find something other than pure hunger to leave his tent. He could do a simple little walk without thinking about how much he fucked up his relationship. Right?

Nope.

It took him ten minutes from his tent to somehow bump into Haruto. He stared at him, the big stupid smile on his face being completely wiped off. “Oh. Hi.” He replied quickly and tried to step away. 

Haruto wasn’t sure what had happened in the day they’d spent apart. But something had. The look of sheer gloom and lack of that big doofy smile he’d come to know…hurt him even more than Kousuke giving up on him. He’d caused that. His hands fell out of his pockets and to his sides. He’d caused despair. HE CAUSED KOUSUKE TO FEEL DESPAIR.

“…Kousuke..” He reached for him and flinched as Kousuke pulled away. “I’m starving. Gonna grab food. Let me know if you see a phantom or something. Bye” Kousuke tried to flee. He couldn’t do this. There was no way he was dealing with Haruto right now. He was a reminder of the failure he’d commited. Nothing he could say could make up for the fact that he had given up on him.

“No.” Haruto swallowed and grabbed his wrist. He reached for his pocket as he forced Kousuke to make eye contact with him. “…You’ve fallen into despair.. don’t tell me you haven’t. I know you have. And I’m the one who caused it.” The realization had hit him so fast that it was the like his mouth and body were responding before he could even process it. “I, the one who is everyone’s hope, failed to see that I was dimming the brightest star I’ve ever come to know.” He could feel his eyes tearing. “I failed to see that I was destroying your hope…by treating your love and compassion as if it was nothing. It’s not that. I don’t deserve it and—”

Kousuke yanked his hand back. “Shut up. Don’t you try to play wizard of hope with me.” He wasn’t sure where this hostility was coming from. After all, wasn’t it he who broke up with him? But Kousuke had done it for a reason. Even through all his fancy words and last hope speech, Haruto hadn’t changed. He needed to understand that he did deserve it.. That was the problem. “You do deserve it. I can’t love you if you don’t love yourself Because all you do is try to use my love as some faulty bandage for the giant gap in your heart. And I will risk my life for all the things that are important to me, but I WILL NOT be used like that. I will not be used by a person who doesn’t understand just how much I love them.”

“….Ko—” Haruto tried to speak but he was cut off again.

“SHUT UP. I’M TALKING. I don’t want you to be my last hope. I want you to be my boyfriend. My lover. My equal. My rival.. My best friend. Maybe my husband one day. But not my last hope. Because you are so much more than that to me. You’re not just another reason to fight or to smile. You’re this super aesome amazing guy who’s kick ass and needs to get that through his thick FUCKING SKULL. You act like you’re a walking zombie.” Kousuke’s face had turned a deep red from the sheer amount of rage in his voice.

“Kou—”

“I’M NOT FUCKING DONE. How can I love a zombie? How can i appreciate that someone who hates himself loves me? Because how do I know they aren’t settling for the first person who falls in their lap and isn’t dating them because they don’t know what else to do. I won’t. I can’t. I have to love someone who thinks they deserve me. Who is grateful for me. I don’t want to give up on you, but I can’t do this if you can’t tr—”

Haruto scowled and put his mouth over Kousuke’s quickly. He pulled back and took a deep breath.

“I can’t snap my fingers and make it better. You know that..but…I wasn’t trying before. You’re right. I hate myself. I’ve been walking around as a living dead person since my parents died. You’re right.” He yanked his hand through his hair and looked back up at him. “…But I can try. If you help me, show me the way..and..be my hope again. And I promise…I’ll get better for you because..” He clenched his fists before looking down and then back at him. “Because not only can I not stand being the one to cause someone despair…you were right. How can I not practice what I preach? How can I give hope to those when I’m hopeless…The truth is…” He took Kousuke’s hand and slipped the engage ring on Kousuke’s finger. “I love you, Nitoh Kousuke. And…I’m willing to change because of you…even if it takes me forever..if you’ll give me a chance.”

“…….” Kousuke’s whole face just sort of broke. His lip wibbled and he turned bright red. “STOP DON’T SAY THAT…I…I…ARGH” Kousuke grabbed him and smashed his lips against his. “You’re making your boyfriend look really sappy and uncool you now that?” He looked to the side and slipped the engage ring further on his finger. For a moment he paused and slipped his own engage ring on Haruto’s finger. 

“…Kousuke did you just—” Kousuke shoved Haruto before he could finish. “We can discuss what I just did after we get some food. When I said I was starving, I wasn’t kidding. I haven’t eaten in awhile…”

“Doughtnuts and mayonnaise sound good?” Haruto offered a small smirk.

“Mayodonuts sound delicious right now…”


	27. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

Normally, he has to turn away. Making eye contact with Kousuke isn’t the hard part, but maintaining it definitely is. After all, no one can look into a sun for too long. That’s what Kousuke is; he is a sun that burns bright and powerful. His eyes are always passionate and wild. Kousuke is a beast in so many ways.

Always make eye contact. It’s something he was taught as a kid. It shows that your not afraid. Kousuke is most certainly that: not afraid. It shows that you are not going to back down and that you are determined. Later, Kousuke learns that making eye contact is the only way to tell if someone is honest. If you pay attention enough, you find out their tell signs, and not many people are good from wiping the emotion from their entire expression.

The eyes are the windows to the soul after all. Haruto especially. Kousuke learned not to maintain eye contact for too long with him. Haruto always looked away anyway. Though, Kousuke could see the lack of hope and the selfloathing behind his eyes. He couldn’t bare to acknowledge them.

The first day after their break up, Kousuke finds himself ontop of Haruto, cuddling close. He kisses up his chest, collarbone, and his jaw. For a moment, he stops before looking up at his lover’s face. He pauses and lets that word sink in. Lover. A goofy smile takes over his face.

“What?” Haruto replies sleepily, and his eyes open up to meet Kousuke’s. Kousuke eyes are smoldering. They’re filled with the same passion and desire as they always are. There’s something new though. It’s a calm storm. Somehow wild and gentle just like Kousuke. There’s no doubt there’s so much love behind them, and not an ounce of doubt. Things have changed since the start.

“I love you.” Kousuke mumbles. There’s no blush. No shyness. No tears like last time. He says it firmly without a waiver in his voice, and his grin only spreads. “I love you, Souma Haruto.” The passion in his eyes speaks the same sentence on his lips.

“…..I love you too.” Haruto replies, mildily confused where this was coming from this early in the morning. Considering yesterday’s events, he supposed it made sense. Still hearing that phrase from his lips…it’s strange considering the shy little thing he used to be.

Haruto’s eyes are calm. They still echo the same sadness and depression as they always have. However, they don’t. If he looks hard enough, he can see it. He can see the spark of hope in them. Haruto has hope. Hope for a future with them. Hope for a time where they can be together with or without phantoms.

Kousuke has given him hope. Haruto has given Kousuke someone else to fight for. As Kousuke leans in for a kiss, Haruto flutters his eyes closed. But the spark of hope behind his lids stays lit. Perhaps one day, it’ll become a flame, and maybe one day it’ll be as bright and intense as Kousuke’s.


	28. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - Getting Married

"Oi. Let's get married." Was the first thing Haruto heard when he woke up. Kousuke was on top of him, on his palms and knees with a big wide smirk and an unwaivering look.

"...What." Haruto put his arm over his eyes, and groaned. "It's too early for this Kousuke...I thought you didn't want a dude putting a ring on your finger."

"Stop! That was before okay. I didn't want a dude fucking me up the pass either and you've done that at least twice!" Kousuke flailed and flopped down on top of Haruto. He moved his hands down, intertwining the fingers. His thumb brushed against his engage ring on Haruto's finger. He brought Haruto's hand up and kissed his knuckle. "You haven't taken my 'engage ring' off and I haven't taken your off either...that's gotta mean something."

".....It's illegal though. We're both dudes." Haruto frowned, and looked under his arm at Kousuke. "So there really isn't a point...and besides we don't need it."

"No! Listen!" Kousuke leaned down and cupped his cheeks. "We can just have a ceremony. Don't need to be official. Just you, me, shunpei, Rinko, Koyomi, Wajima,Tsucchy, and my grandma. Nothing too fancy..just...Listen okay! I love you. And I want to pledge that I am always yours and that you are mine. I want it to be a thing..it's important to me okay?"

Haruto made fishy lips at him and then paused to think. "..I once had a dream we got married...it was nice....and I suppose a small ceremony isn't too bad of an idea..."

Grinning, he leaned down and smooched Haruto passionately.

And that's how they both ended up in front of Rinko, who was the one marrying them, saying their wedding vows. Tsucchy was on the left as his best man wiping his manly as hell tears. Shunpei was Haruto's best man, looking both happy and still a little jealous over the whole ordeal.

Koyomi stood at the side, as she was the flower girl...and Wajima and his grandma were the two guests in the small set up of seat.

"Okay so!" Kousuke grinned and took his hands. "I Nitoh Kousuke pledge to take you Souma Haruto as my husband. I vow not to spend all of our money on mayonnaise and learn that it's not okay to put it on all the doughnuts." That earned an eye roll from the crowd. "And to not interrupt you when you're always speaking. And to not hide all your pants because I think it's funny." Kousuke then took a deep breath and brought Haruto's hands up to his mouth. "All Joking aside, I plan to love you until my last breath. I pledge to fight for you and by your side as long as I am alive. I will help you reach your full potential, and I will never ever ever give up on you. I want to be with you forever."  
Haruto bit his lip. " I Souma Haruto pledge to take you Nitoh Kousuke as my husband" He took a breath and looked to the side before continuing. "I vow to love you as long as I can. To eat things other than plain sugar doughnuts and give some of your mayo connoctions a try.." That earned a chuckle from the crowd. "I vow to never give up as long as you are my hope....and...to protect you till my last breath.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband. You may kiss the-....husband." Rinko smiled sheepishly as she nearly said Bride.

Kousuke grinned and wrapped his arm around Haruto's waist. He scooped him up princess style, ignoring Haruto's protests, and kissed him fiercely.

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE HONEYMOON!" Kousuke cackled and ran out of the room with Haruto in tow.


	29. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dAY 27 - On One of Their Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short prompt due to me being REALLLY BUSY

If there was anything Haruto never thought he was going to do, what he was currently doing now was pretty high on that list. He found himself in a school girl's outfit with white lacy panties on covered in mayo bottles. How the hell had this strange man become his husband? Honestly...

He'd managed to someone avoid Kousuke all day. According to Rinko and Koyomi, the blond was downright pissed at his husbando avoiding him. Husband. That word still sent tingles down his spine. They may not have been legally married..but he felt married regardless.

"STUPID HARUTO." Came Kousuke's yell as he slammed open the door, angrily muttering about the worst birthday ever. Not even paying attention, he took the vest off mumbling curses under his breath.

"Doesn't he know tha---" Kousuke stopped midword and stared at Haruto. "Wha....a.....t..."

"Master...." Haruto sighed, putting on his cute school girl routine. "Is something wrong? Are you displeased with your birthday gift?" He puted as he rolled over, several bottles being pushed to the side, purposely flipped his skirt so the lace was very visible.

Kousuke stared at the mayo bottles and then at Haruto. "I want to tackle you, but the bottle will explode and then cleaning that up will suck...but wow..mayo and my hot as hell husband. WOW. Best birthday ever!" Kousuke grinned as he pushed all the bottles off the bed and tackled him.


	30. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - Doing Something ridiuclous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write for this prompt today. So I just did a bodyswap one. It's short because I honestly dont know what to write for this day. Hopefully, i'll have a better fanfic up later today.

A shrill girly scream filled the air, as Haruto ran out of the bedroom screaming at the top of his lungs.

“MY HAIR. MY HANDSOME FACE. MY EVERYTHING.” He flailed around in nothing but mayo bottle boxers around the living room. Koyomi and Wajima looked on in utter confusion. What the actual hell was going on?

“Kousuke it isn’t that bad cal—” Kousuke walked out of the room, or rather sprinted. He grabbed Haruto’s shoulders and shook him. “We can fix this but you need to calm down. And I’m sorry my hair isn’t as ridiculous as yours.”

 

“What is going—” Haruto grabbed Wajima’s shirt. “YOU HAVE TO FIX US.” Haruto’s voice hit tones that it had never in his entire life.

“…..Did you guys….”

Haruto sighed and yanked Kousuke back into the room. “We’ll be back when he’s dressed.”


	31. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

Slowly, he walked in the candle lit room. Something was going on, but Haruto couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Kousuke stood in the middle of the room with a bouquet of donuts and his hair slicked back. Though his tie was barely on right, the rest of his suit did look rather handsome on him. Still, what could possibly be the occasion?

Wait hold that thought.

“Did you seriously make a bouquet of donuts?” Taking a few steps forward to bridge the gap between then, Haruto reached out and poked the doughnut. It felt real. He liked the sugar off his finger. A bouquet of plain sugar doughnuts. “…I’m not sure whether to roll my eyes at you or find that action really sweet.” After all, he’d put donuts on the end of fake flower stems. A whole dozen of them too. That must have taken time.

“….Yeah, they’re for you! I mean…You don’t seem like the flowers type. Flowers they don’t last. I mean uh..” Kousuke pulled at his tie, offering the doughtnut bouquet to Haruto. “With you around, Doughnuts don’t either. But atleast, they go in your stomach and make you happy. And I don’t even know what kind of flowers you’d like and uhm yeah!” Kousuke nodded happily.

Kousuke was being absolutely adorable, Haruto decided as he took a bite out of one of the doughnuts. 

“…You don’t know what today is.” Kousuke frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. “A-ah, don’t eat all the doughtnuts! I made dinner, you’re gonna spoil it!” Kousuke huffed and took the bouquet , putting it in a vase on the table.

“…Is today my birthday, and I forgot again?” Haruto never knew what day of the week it was let alone what month at this point. He was certain his birthday had passed however, but he could be wrong. Then again, the hurt look on Kousuke’s face stated otherwise. “And dinner, I don’t want Mayo lasagna or whatever..” Haruto teased gently, but Kousuke’s frown deepened.

“…Today’s the one year anniversary of the first day I asked you out.” The whining tone of his voice made it obvious just how upset Kousuke might have been. “Way to completely forget!” Throwing his hands up, Kousuke turned to leave.

“I’m sorry.” Haruto grabbed his sleeve and yanked him towards him. “And I’m sorry about the mayo thing too. We’ve been busy. I’m suprised you remembered honestly.”Looking to the side, Haruto quickly spun Kousuke around before offering him a smile and giving him a smooch.

“Come on, let’s try this dinner you made..and then I’ll share my doughnuts with you…and…to make up for me forgetting, I’ll wear that school girl outfit.”

“…..That’s not gonna work everytime Haruto!” But the red in his cheeks and the crack in his voice said otherwise. “You’re lucky I love you, jerk!” He huffed and grabbed his hand, yanking him to the table.

“You keep saying that, but it keeps working!” But perhaps a bedroom romp wasn’t really enough for a one year aniversary. What else could he do? “Ah…fine. I got it…mayonnaise.” He took Kousuke’s hands carefully, and laced their fingers.

“Kousuke.” He began, licking his lips and trying to find the words. “Where would I be without you, you idiot? I don’t think I’d make it this far. Not that I would have given up, you know I wouldn’t. But..I don’t think I would have tried as hard. I don’t think I’d have lasted as long. I wouldn’t be nearly this happy. Without you, I, Souma Haruto, wizard of hope would be hopeless. I would still have despair in my heart. I would have no dream of my own. So as I look back on this year, I realized how much I love you. How much I’ve needed you. You’re my sun. My hope. My dream. My future. My passion. My reason for fighting. My doughnu—”

“Ne, Haruto! That’s going to far, I’m not a doughnut. I don’t call you my may—” Kousuke tried to interrupt, but Haruto moved one of his hands so his finger was to his lips.

“My cute sugar covered little doughnut of love.” How he’d managed to say that with a straight face in the most serious tone he could do was beyond him. “Thank you for loving me.”

“S-stop! Don’t…that’s too—I’M NOT CRYING OKAY! I GOT DOUGHNUT IN MY EYE OKAY” Ignore the fact that the bouquet was a good half a foot away from his eyes. Desperately, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Whatever you say, mayonnaise. What’s this special anniversary dinner?”


	32. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, It's been fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's actually ace/non-ace smut. WHICH CAN BE DONE??? Anyway, dont worry I won't stop writing fanfic any time soon u__u

A chuckled escaped his throat, as his eyes met Kousuke’s who was flicking his eyes back and forth between Haruto and the ground. He should have known all that had happened, that this would happen. He slowed down, letting Shunpei walk ahead a few steps. Then, he moved closer so he his mouth was but an inch behind Kousuke’s ear.

“Do you like me when I get all angry?” His voice reached a husky seductive tone, and he had to hide the pleased chuckle when Kousuke jumped. His whole body twitched in reaction as his eyes widened and the blush from his ears spread to his entire face.

“We’re in public.” Kousuke squeaked out. He gripped his pants, his knuckles turning white. Oh, Kousuke was so cute like this. So perfect and responsive and he would be so much better once they got home.

“We’re heading home, aren’t we? I can tend to that problem of yours….” His hand dragged against Kousuke’s ass down to the back of his thigh. At the exact moment, Kousuke let out a quiet strangled gasp.

“W-we’re still outside. D-don’t” Haruto liked touching, feeling, tasting, and hearing Kousuke. Perhaps thats why they’d lasted as long as they had. It wasn’t just that he was always there for Kousuke and Kousuke was always there for him…sexually Haruto pleased Kousuke as sensually Kousuke pleased Haruto. 

For the first time in his life, being ace didn’t push away people that liked him or that he liked. While he’d never really actively went after people because who was he to deserve to date anyone, whenever he was asked out, it always ended the same way. They’d dump him because he didn’t want to have sex. There was nothing wrong with being ace. So what if he didn’t care about sticking his dick in an orifice? So what if hand jobs and blow jobs were mediocre to him. Why couldn’t anyone understand that he just wanted to make his partner happy and watch them squirm? Why couldn’t people understand he was a sensual being?

“Haruto…” Kousuke mumbled, the look of lust was hidden behind a concerned gaze. He felt Kousuke’s calloused fingers intertwine with his own, pulling them away from his leg. Leaning down, Kousuke brushed his lips against Haruto’s neck. A gasp came from his lips.

“I thought you didn’t want to do anything in public.” Haruto murmured. His pace slowed as he felt Kousuke’s hand untangle from his hand and drag his fingers just the right way against his back and sides.

“My husband’s needs come before my embarrassment ..” came Kousuke’s reply. His thumb rubbed soothily around his hip bone, just the way he liked it. Burying his nose into the space between Haruto’s ear and head, Kousuke’s hot breath tingled his skin. “Besides, we’re almost home. And when we are home, I’m gonna put on a show just the way you like.”

Kousuke really is his perfect fit. So loud and sensual and besides, Kousuke wasn’t big on giving blow jobs and Haruto didn’t care for receiving them.

“Mmm…you’re thinking about that again aren’t you..” Kousuke whines, biting at his ear as a form of punishment. Haruto whimpers, and lets out a quiet gasp. Judging by the way Shunpei’s picked up his pace, they’re being too noisy. “Ace or not, man. You’ve made me happier than any person could okay?” He speaks against his ear lobe, the sensations between his teeth grinding against the skin causes his mind to go a bit fuzzy.

“You’re perfect..” Haruto replies quietly, and they pull apart both very flustered and breathless as they enter the store. Wajima and Koyomi give each other looks before everyone starts to vacate the shop. Kousuke’s far too loud for anyone to even want to be near their room when they’re at it.

They’re both in his room faster than either of them can even think of how to run there. Kousuke slams the door closed and strips without any care in the world. Every article of his clothing is thrown haphazardly right before he plops himself on the bed.

The gleam of his skin in the barely lit room outlines his body against the plain boring room. He can see the raised skin from his battle scars, the way his muscles ripple against the skin barely hiding the power house the other way. Kousuke spins and sits himself on the bed. He leans back, propping his body weight on this hands, which are now digging into the sheets. 

Kousuke is needy and whiny and aggresive in getting what he wants. Haruto would have it no other way. His impatience makes this game all the more fun.

Haruto sits at the end of the bed crosslegged. He gives Kousuke a smirk, which elicits a whimper from the other man. He wonders if anyone ever knew that Kousuke was submissive because he’s heard whispers of how Kousuke probably tops. While he does, Haruto knows that Kousuke likes it when Haruto does this so much more.

“A-are you gonna stare at me or doing something!” Kousuke growls out, but he doesn’t move. He knows how this game works. If Kousuke moves, he’ll get punished, but if he stays still he’ll get rewarded. Though, punishment and rewards were almost the same thing.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” Haruto replies, but they both know the growling tone he uses for this is one of his favorites. He drags his nails against the skin of his inner thigh causing Kousuke to cry out. It’s no where near as loud as Kousuke can do, and he can catch the defiant look Kousuke sends him. Oh.

“Tell me…” Haruto leans forward, the fabric of his shirt scrapes against Kousuke’s erection purposely. His tongue darts agaisnt the outlines of his muscles and traces the scars on his stomach. “Why should I do anything?” He bites against the skin by his hip bones, just the way Kousuke likes. “Have you really earned it?” He pulls back, his tongue dragged down against his pelvis and the top of his dick as he does so.

Kousuke whimpers and squirms. His body shakes at the quick touch and the hot rough feeling of his tongue. “Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I deserve it! I did good. I did great. I want you to touch me. Make me cry. Make me scream. I wa—” Kousuke stops mid whine as Haruto grabs his erection in a firm grip. His whole body jerks forward, and he can feel Kousuke dig his hips into the bed. He knows that if he jerks forward, Haruto will deny him. Haruto has his loud little lion trained so well.

“Beg” Haruto leans forehead whispering, blowing air against his erection. “Beg for me.” He can see Kousuke debate between his pride and the attention. They’ve done with hundreds of times, but every time Kousuke does the same thing.

“Please..” Kousuke starts and looks at him. Haruto squeezes slightly causing Kousuke to cry out. His thumb is pushed hard against the tip, and Haruto stares Kousuke down. Kousuke knows how to get what he want. Then again, Haruto loves watching the desperation slowly fill out his face. Tears are forming in his eyes as he progressively starts to shake more and more. 

“Please. Please. Haruto. Please. I need you. I want you. I’m a greedly little whore. Yeah. I am. What would I be without you? Touch me. Please please.” Kousuke squirms and cries, his voice raising in octave and cracking in between words. “HARUTO!” He yells out, his face red and wet and expressive in a manner only he can do.

With a grin, Haruto scooches forehead. His hand starts to slowly jerk Kousuke off, his grip never loosening. His thumb rubbing circles against the tip. As much as he wants to hear Kousuke’s growls and cries, he wants to feel his mouth even more.

The second his lips touch Kousuke’s, he’s more than eager to please his lover. Kousuke kisses with every ounce of his mouth. His teeth gnash against Haruto’s his tongue pushing against his.

“Permission for hands?” Kousuke growls against the kiss, and Haruto nods slowly, his own hand picking up the pace.

His hands grab the sides of Haruto’s head, pushing his head harder against his own. They slip into his hair, yanking and pulling just the way Haruto likes.

Kousuke pulls back, dazed and breathingly heavily between kissing and his hand job. He drags his tongue against Haruto’s bloody bruised lips. He doesn’t ask because Haruto’s face is telling him what to do. Leaning forward, he bites at his neck and his shoulder, roughly and angrily. He leaves hickey after hickey after hickey. Each one getting sloppier and harder to do as he can feel himself approaching his climax.

“H-haruto!” He calls out in warning, and both of them realize just barely through their glazed thoughts that no one thought of just where the cum was going.

Haruto shifts to the side, never stopping his hand and grabs an old dirty shirt that he’s probably never going to wear again now. He removes his hand, getting a whine from Kousuke, who’s barely able to keep up the hickeys and kisses. Wrapping his hand like a glove, the shirt covered had covers Kousuke’s length, now going as hard and fast as he can pump in. Kousuke comes quickly into the shirt, which is thrown to the floor just as fast as Kousuke falls back onto the floor.

“This is going to happen everytime I get angry in a fight, hm? Beast? Lion? More like sex kitten” Haruto laughs and lays himself onto of Kousuke, nuzzling into his sweat covered chest.

“I swear if I wasn’t tired from a hand job right after fighting, I would fuck that rude little mouth of yours.” Kousuke growls out. “I’m not a kitten…”

“Mmhmm.” Haruto lazily replies back and starts to doze off ontop of him.


End file.
